Asset tracking may useful for a wide variety of environments and applications. Non-limiting example environments/applications may include shipping, logistics, warehouse asset tracking, retail, etc. Some applications may use handheld scanners or readers to track inventory. In retail applications, articles for sale may include symbols or radio frequency identification (RFID) tags that may be recognized by such handheld scanners/readers.
Internet of things (IoT) devices are physical objects that may communicate on a network, and may include sensors, actuators, and other input/output components, such as to collect data or perform actions from a real world environment. For example, IoT devices may include low-powered devices that are embedded or attached to everyday things, such as buildings, vehicles, packages, etc., to provide an additional level of artificial sensory perception of those things. Recently, IoT devices have become more popular and thus applications using these devices have proliferated.
Various standards have been proposed to more effectively interconnect and operate IoT devices and IoT network use cases. These include the specialization of communication standards distributed by groups such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), and the specialization of application interaction architecture and configuration standards distributed by groups such as the Open Connectivity Foundation (OCF).